The luna show
by BlueDXponPL
Summary: Księżniczka Luna była ostatnio czymś zajęta i przesiadywała całymi dniami w swoim pokoju. Twilight z resztą przybyła na żądanie Księżniczki Celestii do Canterlotu. Celestia opowiedziała im o Lunie; ciekawość klaczy wzięła górę. Czym jest tak zajęta Księżniczka Nocy? Sprawdźmy. Uwaga - może zawierać śladowe ilości OC-ków.


**T****h****e ****l****u****n****a ****s****h****o****w**

Dzisiejszego dnia, Twilight i jej pięć przyjaciółek oraz mały fioletowy smok udali się do Canterlotu na prośbę Księżniczki Celestii, która chciała, by jej uczennica przybyła i pomogła jej w sortowaniu wszystkich książek oraz zwojów w archiwach zamku. Oczywiście przyjaciółki lawendowej klaczy upierały się, że pójdą z nią, by dotrzymać jej towarzystwa, bo w końcu nie miało być jej w Ponyville przez następne kilka dni.

Jeśli Twilight miała być szczera, to jednak ucieszyła się, kiedy Celestia odpowiadając na jej prośbę, by jej przyjaciółki zabrały się wraz z nią do Canterlotu, zgodziła się, a gdy mały smok także chciał pójść, fioletowy alikorn z chęcią go ze sobą wziął.

A kiedy księżniczka Luna dowiedziała się o przyjeździe nosicielek Elementów Harmonii... była wniebowzięta, nawet Celestia nie miała pewności dlaczego. Chociaż domyślała się, że mogło chodzić o to, że jej młodszej siostrze ostatnio mało kto poświęcał choć odrobiny uwagi, a kiedy ta przybyła do jej komnat mówiąc, że ma w planach jakiś _wielki_ projekt, i gdy dodała, że będzie także potrzebowała pomocy, to Celestia wiedziała już, że te sześć kucyków będzie niezastąpioną pomocą. Zastanawiała się tylko _jak_ ma im o tym powiedzieć...

Księżniczka Luna ostatnio miała więcej chęci do różnorakich zabaw. I chodzi o takie zabawy jak te, w których można się jak najwięcej wygłupiać. Miała też więcej energii i była bardziej chętna do działania. Choć zwykle przesiadywała we własnym pokoju rozpisując jakieś rzeczy na tablicy, którą zawiesiła na jednej ze ścian, a starsza alikorn nadal nie miała pewności co takiego planuje młodsza księżniczka.

"Dobra dziewczyny... i Spike, teraz wystarczy, że udamy się do pałacu, by potem księżniczka powiedziała, gdzie są nasze pokoje i później będziecie wszyscy mieli czas dla siebie, a ja pomogę Celestii w porządkowaniu archiw." oznajmiła lawendowa klacz, gdy z pięcioma innymi kucykami wysiadła z Ekspresu Przyjaźni na stację Canterlotu.

"Rozumiemy, Twi!" odparła Rainbow wylatując z pociągu.

"Może kiedy już skończysz, to urządzimy razem wieeeeelkie przyjęcie! Co o tym myślisz, Twilight?!" zapytała energiczna jak zwykle Pinkie. Alikorn tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział, "Jasne," po chwili uśmiech zniknął i klacz spojrzała na bok. "Ale myślę, że w jeden dzień nie uda mi się ułożyć wszystkich książek na odpowiednim miejscu i to do tego w kolejności alfabetycznej, a także kolorami i w odpowiednim kącie, nie mogę też zapomnieć o ustawieniu! Jeśli choćby jedna z nich nie była ustawiona prosto, bądź byłaby w złym miejscu, to księżniczka mogłaby pomyśleć, że nie nadaję się na bibliotekarkę i może odebrać mi każdą książkę oraz każdy zwój z mojej własnej biblioteki, a wtedy w Canterlockich archiwach mogłoby zabraknąć miejsca i zapanowałby totalny chaos! Co by księżniczka pomy-mhpf!"

"Ta, ta. Myślę, że jednak tak nie będzie." przerwała jej Rainbow, która przytknęła jej kopyto do ust, by uciszyć panikującą lawendową klacz.

"Może powinnyśmy się już udać do pałacu, moje drogie?" zaproponowała Rarity wskazując na zamek znajdujący się na końcu drogi przepełnionej innymi kucykami.

"Uh, pewnie." odparła Twilight lekko się czerwieniąc z zawstydzenia przez jej niepotrzebną panikę.

"Reeety, Twi! Czasami mówisz szybciej ode mnie!" powiadomiła ją Pinkie Pie podskakując.

"PINKIE!"

"No co?"

Kiedy każda z klaczy była zajęta rozmawianiem podczas drogi do zamku, fioletowy smok ledwo co wyszedł z pociągu, który w tym samym czasie zaczął odjeżdżać, sprawiając, że Spike upadł na ziemię, a z jego pazurów wyślizgnęła się góra walizek, która następnie na niego spadła.

"Ugh... czemu za każdym razem to ja muszę nieść bagaż?" spytał samego siebie mamrocząc z bólu.

* * *

><p>Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w sali tronowej, od razu przywitała ich Księżniczka Celestia. Powstając ze swojego tronu, udała się w stronę jej poddanych, by później pieszczotliwie przytulić się z jej studentką i następnie powiedzieć do reszty,<p>

"Cieszę się, że udało wam się dotrzeć na miejsce." potem zwróciła się do Twilight. "Bez twojej pomocy, Twilight, moja praca w archiwach na pewno by trwała o wiele dłużej."

"Ale nawet jeszcze nie zaczęłyśmy, księżniczko." poinformowała ją lawendowa klacz uśmiechając się niezręcznie. Celestia tylko zaśmiała się pod nosem i już tym razem do wszystkich powiedziała, "Jeśli pozwolicie, odprowadzę was do waszych pokoi, w których będziecie mieszkać na czas pobytu w Canterlocie." Każdy przystał na tę propozycję i ruszył za księżniczką.

Rarity idąc blisko białego alikorna, rozglądała się wokół całego pomieszczenia co jakiś czas wzdychając na widok niektórych szczegółów, które przykuły jej uwagę.

"Canterlot to naprawdę wspaniałe miejsce." powiedziała, a Celestia musiała się z nią w tej sprawie zgodzić. To było miejsce, z którego panowała całą Equestrią, lecz nie samotnie. Odkąd jej siostra została odmieniona, zawsze trzymała się jej boku i sprawowała wspólnie rządy, radosna, że z powrotem wróciła do domu. Celestia nawet nie potrafiła sobie wyobrazić jakby było, gdyby Luna już nigdy więcej nie powróciła. Mimo iż nie poświęcała jej od tamtego czasu większej uwagi, to ta nie wydawała się być tym jakoś zmartwiona. Gdyby tylko biała alikorn miała mniej pracy i więcej wolnego czasu, to poświęciłaby go na dotrzymanie towarzystwa jej młodszej siostrze, której jednak było jej trochę szkoda. Lecz nie mogła tak ciągle patrzeć w przeszłość, bo wiedziała, że przez ten czas, kiedy jej uczennica i reszta tych kucyków wraz ze Spike'iem będą znajdować się w Canterlocie, nie będzie ona miała aż tak dużej ilości pracy i swój czas poświęci granatowej księżniczce.

"Księżniczko, jeśli mogę o coś zapytać," zaczęła Twilight zwracając uwagę białej, wysokiej klaczy.

"Tak, Twilight?"

"Gdzie jest Księżniczka Luna? Nie powinna być z tobą?" spytała lawendowa alikorn dociekliwie.

"Ostatnio moja siostra spędza większość czasu w swych komnatach... nie jestem w stanie dowiedzieć się dlaczego, ale wydaje mi się, że ma do tego powód, choć nie wiem jaki." wyjaśniła Celestia, a w tej chwili uwaga wszystkich znajdujących się blisko księżniczki, była skupiona właśnie na niej.

"Postawmy sprawę jasno. Księżniczka Luna siedzi zamknięta w swoim pokoju robiąc nie wiadomo co?" zebrała fakty Rainbow. Mimo iż Twilight rzuciła jej karcące spojrzenie, Celestia tylko kiwnęła twierdząco głową i powiedziała, "Starałam się ją jakoś o to spytać, ale jedyne co mi mówiła, to to, że dowiem się dopiero wtedy, kiedy przyjdziecie właśnie wy."

"'W-właśnie my'?" spytała Fluttershy. "Co to może znaczyć?"

"Może to, że księżniczka planuje coś naprawdę złowieszczego! Jak na przykład przejęcie kontroli nad całą Equestrią i wieczną noc!" powiedziała niskim tonem Pinkie.

"Eep!" 'krzyknęła' Fluttershy i podskoczyła w górę przerażona słowami różowego kucyka.

"A tak na poważnie, to nie mam pojęcia!" chwilę potem dodała Pinkie Pie, delikatnie uspokajając przy tym żółtą pegazicę.

"To czy jakiś kucyk w końcu wie co takiego może kombinować Księżniczka Luna?" zapytała Applejack, a każdy tylko wzruszył kopytami.

"B-być może księżniczka wymyśla coś, dzięki czemu nikt już nie będzie musiał nieść bagaży na plecach...?" spytał Spike sapiąc z wykończenia od noszenia wszystkich walizek.

Wkrótce Celestia doprowadziła ich na miejsce i wskazała na kilka par drzwi znajdujących się naprzeciw siebie, mówiąc, "Oto wasze pokoje. Rozgośćcie się." zaraz po tym, patrząc na Twilight, powiedziała, "Chciałabym, żebyś przybyła do archiw zamku za kilka minut." Ta tylko kiwnęła, a księżniczka potem zostawiła ich wszystkich, by mogli się rozpakować.

Mały smok stanął w miejscu, jego kolana całe drżały i już chwilę później porzucając bagaż za sobą, padł na podłogę nie marząc o niczym innym jak o porządnej drzemce.

"Dacie sobie radę?" spytała Twilight wyglądając głową zza drzwi swojego pokoju.

"Serio, Twilight. Musisz przestać się tak o nas martwić." odparła Dash, a lawendowa klacz drapiąc się po tyle głowy, powiedziała, "Wybaczcie, ale naprawdę czasem mogę trochę panikować."

"Uhuh, zdążyłyśmy już to zauważyć." oznajmiła Rainbow dowcipnie.

"Jeśli miałabyś ochotę, kochana, to ja wraz z Fluttershy udamy się do spa." zaproponowała Rarity.

"Pomyślę, ale teraz muszę iść pomóc Celestii." odparła Twilight i żegnając się ze wszystkimi, udała się w stronę biblioteki pałacu Canterlotu.

Gdy lawendowej klaczy już nie było, każdy-oprócz Spike'a, który spał-zaczął zastanawiać się nad tym co takiego może wyrabiać Księżniczka Luna. Wiedzieli, że nie wychodzi ze swojego pokoju, a także coś planuje, tylko co?

"Kto chce sprawdzić co dzieje się z Luną?" zapytała Dash, a wszyscy odpowiedzieli podniesionym kopytem w górze.

"Więc złóżmy jej małą wizytę."

* * *

><p>Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie i Applejack prowadzone przez Rainbow Dash szły korytarzem rozglądając się za jedną z komnat, która mogłaby wyglądać na należącą do Księżniczki Nocy. Długo nie zajęło im wyszukiwanie jakichś charakterystycznych szczegółów, bo już prawie po minucie dostrzegły granatowe ściany ze znajdującymi się na nich księżycem i gwiazdami.<p>

"To chyba tutaj." powiedziała AJ wskazując na drzwi po prawej stronie od nich.

"Trudno się nie domyślić." odparła sarkastycznie Rainbow, a Applejack tylko spojrzała na nią z pogardą.

"Dziewczyny..." zaczęła Fluttershy próbując uspokoić dwie klacze, jedna z nich zdenerwowana na drugą, która tylko uśmiechała się szyderczo.

"No i co, AJ? Nie zapukasz?" zapytała Dash nadal utrzymując ten sam uśmiech. Pomarańczowy kucyk ziemski prychnął i powiedział, "Jeśli takaś pewna, to sama zapukaj, 'mądralo',"

Rainbow tylko przewróciła oczami na jej słowa nadal nie ruszając się z miejsca. Rarity westchnęła starając się trzymać nerwy na wodzy od nieodpowiedniego zachowania się jej przyjaciółek i to pod samymi drzwiami prowadzącymi do komnat jednej z księżniczek.

"Skoro jeszcze się nie zdecydowałyście, która zapuka, to ja to zrobię." powiedział biały jednorożec i podchodząc do drzwi, podniósł kopyto i delikatnie w nie zapukał, tak jak robią to kucyki wyższej klasy.

"Uh, Rarity?" klacz spojrzała na kucyka w kowbojskim kapeluszu pytającym wzrokiem. "Wątpię, by księżniczka to usłyszała." Za Applejack usłyszała chichot, który należał do cyjanowej pegazicy zakrywającej usta kopytami, by nie było jej słychać.

Każdy właściwie musiał przyznać, że tak delikatne pukanie było niemożliwe do usłyszenia, zwłaszcza dla Luny, która prawdopodobnie była pogrążona we własnej pracy.

"Pozwól, że ja to zrobię, cukiereczku." powiedziała z pewnością siebie AJ i walnęła kopytem w drzwi kilka razy o mało co nie przebijając ich na wylot. "A to mogło być trochę _zbyt_ mocno..." wymamrotała Rarity zakrywając uszy.

"Aj tam, jestem pewna na całą farmę Sweet Apple, że Księżniczka Luna to usłyszała!" odparła pomarańczowa klacz.

Tak jak szybko pewność Applejack przybyła, tak też ją prędko opuściła, gdy drzwi nikt nie otworzył, zupełnie jakby w tym pokoju nie było żadnego kucyka. "Ugh, na wszystkie zgniłe jabłka, JAK ona mogła tego nie usłyszeć?!"

"Czy kiedykolwiek możesz powiedzieć coś niezwiązanego z jabłkami?" zapytała Dash patrząc na Applejack z podniesioną brwią.

"A czy _ty_ możesz choć na chwilę przestać mówić o Wonderbolts?" odparła sarkastycznie klacz w kapeluszu. Dash prychnęła i odeszła na bok, stając obok żółtej pegazicy, która zapytała,

"Może wystarczy poprosić księżniczkę, by wyszła?" sekundę po tym dodała, "To znaczy, jeśli nie ma nic przeciwko."

"Chyba jednak nie mamy innego wyjścia, bo jeśli to nie wypali, same będziemy musiały jej wejść do pokoju." zgodziła się Rainbow z nieśmiałą klaczą.

"Od kiedy my tam _musimy_ wejść, co?" zapytała AJ.

"Od kiedy ja tak powiedziałam!" odparła pegazica stojąc teraz z kucykiem ziemskim oko w oko.

"Uspokójcie się!" krzyknęła Fluttershy, a te na nią spojrzały, wydając z siebie zdziwione, "Huh?"

Po tym jak dwie klacze się uspokoiły i w korytarzu zapadła niezręczna cisza, drzwi od komnaty granatowego alikorna się powoli otworzyły, ukazując samą Księżniczkę Nocy, która spojrzała na wszystkich z zaskoczonym wyrazem na twarzy.

"K-Księżniczka Luna!" powiedziały wszystkie chórem.

"Więc jednak zaszczyciliście naszą osobę swym przybyciem!" Fluttershy próbowała uciec z kopyt księżniczki, która wzięła ją w ucisk wręcz łamiący kości. Widać, że szczęście żółtej pegazicy nie dopisywało. Chwilę później Luna wypuściła biedną klacz, która niemalże upadła na podłogę, lecz została przytrzymana przez Rarity. Księżniczka rozejrzała się po wszystkich obecnych kucykach i zauważając brak jednego, spytała, "A gdzie podziała się Twilight Sparkle?"

"O-ona... umm..." próbowała coś powiedzieć Fluttershy, ale łapczywie starała się wziąć oddech, co utrudniało jej powiedzenie jakiegokolwiek słowa. Biały jednorożec ją tylko gładził kopytem po głowie patrząc w stronę Luny.

"Musiała pomóc Księżniczce Celestii w porządkowaniu archiw." odparła za pegazicę Rarity. "Och... ale i tak pięć kucyków to sporo par kopyt do pomocy!" powiedziała Luna nadal mając nadzieję, że jej plany wejdą w życie.

"Wybacz księżniczko, że przerywam, ale... jakiej pomocy? W czym będziemy pomagać?" zapytała niepewnie AJ, a Luna radośnie odparła, "Planujemy zrobić coś naprawdę wielkiego! Coś co będzie się utrzymywało na pierwszym miejscu najlepszego programu w Equestrii!"

"'_Programu_'?" spytały wszystkie klacze zaczynając się coraz to bardziej obawiać wymysłów młodszej siostry Celestii.

* * *

><p>Fioletowy alikorn umieścił jeden ze zbiorów książek na półce stojącej przy wielkiej ścianie archiw zamku królewskiego w Canterlocie. Były one naprawdę wysokie, bo nawet aż na kilkanaście metrów, a Twilight wręcz nie mogła się napatrzeć na ten cały zbiór wszelkich informacji.<p>

Widziała jak dużo z księżniczką mają do zrobienia i czuła, że nawet przez dwa dni nie uda im się tego wszystkiego podporządkować. Kiedy swoją wyznaczoną górę książek i zwojów już ustawiła na miejsce, spojrzała w stronę księżniczki, która stała niedaleko niej i rozpoczęła jakiś temat.

"Więc... nie wiedziałaś za wiele o tym co szykuje Luna?"

"Wiadomo mi było tylko tyle, że w swych komnatach rozpisywała jakiś dziwny i skomplikowany plan, nie wiedziałam też czy był on tworzony na poważnie, bo ma siostra... ma swoje momenty, kiedy potrafi zachowywać się dziecinnie." odparła Celestia myśląc chwilę o tym.

"Być może to jakaś niespodzianka?" zapytała Twilight i chwilę później spojrzała na zegar zawieszony nad wyjściem z tego miejsca wiedzy. "Huh, jeśli się postaramy, to jednak uda nam się to wszystko skończyć już jutro." powiedziała, kiedy zauważyła, że nie minęły jeszcze nawet cztery godziny.

"Twilight, jeśli zechcesz udać się do swoich przyjaciółek, to droga wolna." powiedziała Celestia do swojej uczennicy z matczynym uśmiechem.

"Naprawdę?! Dziękuję ci, księżniczko!" krzyknęła Twilight i wybiegła z archiw z niewyjaśnioną radością. Biały alikorn tylko pokręcił głową i zabrał się za resztę zwojów, które pozostały do uporządkowania na ten dzień.

Jednak zanim Twilight zdążyła się oddalić od jednej z bibliotek na kilka metrów, granatowy alikorn i pięć innych kucyków zbiegło po schodach i ruszyło w jej stronę. Właściwie pięć klaczy podążających za Księżniczką Nocy tak naprawdę za nią ganiało, ale nadal bez większego powodu. Jeszcze przy komnatach granatowa klacz się nagle zerwała z miejsca i pogalopowała korytarzem, a one bez większego namysłu ruszyły za nią w pogoń.

"Witajcie, Twilight Sparkle!" rzuciła szybko Luna mijając ją i wbiegając do archiw, gdzie znajdowała się Księżniczka Celestia.

"Cześć, Twilight!" powiedziała AJ dalej biegnąc za księżniczką.

"Hej, Twi!" To samo zrobiła Rainbow Dash podążając za pomarańczową klaczą.

"Nie mam pojęcia po co biegniemy, ale to dużo frajdy!" krzyknęła Pinkie Pie podskakując.

"Witaj, kochana," przywitała się z nią Rarity i kiedy miała już zamiar wbiec za resztą do archiw, szybko powiedziała, "Do zobaczenia, kochana!"

"Yay!" 'krzyknęła' Fluttershy starając się dogonić jej przyjaciółki.

Kiedy Twilight została już na korytarzu sama, z drgającą powieką i falą pytań walającą się jej po głowie, spojrzała za siebie i wzruszając kopytami, wróciła się z powrotem do archiw, by zobaczyć co się dzieje.

Wewnątrz ujrzała jak granatowy alikorn zatrzymał się przy Księżniczce Celestii, a potem powiedział, "'Tia, mamy już pomocników! Możemy przejść do działania!"

Celestia z podniesioną brwią patrzyła na Lunę, jakby nie wiedząc o co chodzi, ale zaraz sobie przypomniała, że jej siostrze może chodzić o to, co przygotowywała przez te kilka dni. Nadal jednak, zapytać się o więcej szczegółów pomogłoby jej zrozumieć co takiego ma na myśli Luna.

"Siostro, jeśli byś mogła, wytłumacz co takiego miałaś w planach?" poprosiła ją Celestia, a Księżniczka Nocy biorąc głęboki wdech, powiedziała, "Widziałyśmy w jednym magazynie jakąś dziwną informację o programie telewizyjnym, który jest najlepszy i był na tak zwanym 'pierwszym miejscu najlepszych Equestriańskich programów rozrywkowych, bądź czymś nowym i oryginalnym', więc postanowiłyśmy, że same stworzymy program, który wybije się ponad wszystko!"

Biały alikorn starał się nadążać, lecz pogubił się, gdy Luna zaczęła mówić o jakimś 'najlepszym programie rozrywkowym'. Wiedziała, że jej siostra może mieć czasem dziwne pomysły, lecz to było już nawet ponad jej możliwości zrozumienia. Więc jeśli Luna miałaby być w czymś najlepsza, to przyprawianie Celestii o eksplozję mózgu.

"Lulu... wybacz, że pytam, ale czy ostatnio dobrze sypiałaś?" zapytała księżniczka nieswojo.

"Ależ oczywiście! Przez naszą ciężką pracę byłyśmy tak zmęczone, że po samym położeniu się od razu usypiałyśmy." odparła Luna z wręcz maniakalnym uśmiechem.

Twilight w końcu weszła do środka i odchrząkując, powiedziała, "Przepraszam, że tak to powiem, ale... O CO TU CHODZI?! Ekhem... więc?"

Granatowa księżniczka wyjęła praktycznie znikąd jakąś dziwną gazetę, na której było napisane: "Top 10 najlepszych Equestriańskich programów" i przechodząc na jakąś stronę, odwróciła magazyn tak, by każdy widział co jest tam napisane.

"Tutaj jest program na pierwszym miejscu," wskazała kopytem na jeden z dziesięciu obrazków, które ciągnęły się w dół. Na tym na samej górze był wizerunek aż zbyt dobrze im znanego draconequusa i obok napis: "Chaos Show". Coraz niżej były widoczne inne programy, ten tuż pod Discordem ukazywał zielonego, bezzębnego aligatora.

"Patrzcie, Gummy!" powiedziała Pinkie Pie dumna ze swojego gada, który stał się najsławniejszym aligatorem w całej Equestrii.

Jeszcze niżej Gummy'ego ukazani byli Flim i Flam, a obok nich jakiś cytat, "Jeżeli chcesz mieć pewność, że nasze produkty są w stu procentach działające, _spytaj Applejack!_"

"Niech no ja ich dorwę..." wymamrotała pomarańczowa klacz chowając pyszczek w swoim kapeluszu, próbując uspokoić złość.

"A to nie były te... prawa autorskie?" spytała się Pinkie z przytkniętym kopytem do pyszczka w pewnym zamyśleniu, a każdy tylko na nią spojrzał nie wiedząc o co jej chodzi... ale to jest przecież Pinkie Pie.

Na czwartym miejscu znajdował się Tirek, którego widok przyprawił każdego zebranego o wzdrygnięcie się, więc Luna wskazała na wizerunek kucyków pod Tirekiem. Tam znajdowała się Znaczkowa Liga, obok której widniał napis: "Znaczkowa Liga Prowadzący Show, yay!"

"Apple Bloom?"

"Sweetie Belle?!"

"Jestem taka dumna!" powiedziała AJ z Rarity, Applejack próbowała powstrzymać łzy, a Rarity musiała mierzyć się ze swoim rozpływającym się makijażem.

"Ta... pewnie to jeszcze nie będzie to. Jak taki znaczek mógłby w ogóle wyglądać? Mogłyby się najzwyczajniej zgłosić do mnie, a dostałyby swój znaczek w kilka minut." powiedziała Dash, a kucyk ziemski z jednorożcem na nią spojrzał, sprawiając, że Rainbow pogwizdując odwróciła głowę na bok.

Dalej znajdowały się jeszcze jakieś kucyki, których reszta nie znała, więc na tym już kończyła się ich lista. Ale jeszcze na drugiej stronie była 'lista' najgorszych show roku, a na niej znajdowało się tylko jedno zdjęcie, a na nim była... naburmuszona Trixie, która mówiła, "Przecież Trixie jest Wspaniała i Potężna i powinna być najlepsza!"

Twilight zachichotała, mówiąc, "Widać, że inni jeszcze za nią nie przepadają."

"A czemu nie ma tu jeszcze Rainbow Dash Show?!" zapytała poirytowana cyjanowa pegazica ze skrzyżowanymi kopytami.

"Bo jeszcze takowego nie stworzyłaś?" odparła Applejack śmiejąc się z klaczy.

"No to stworzę! ...kiedyś." oznajmiła, a AJ tylko kontynuowała swój śmiech, denerwując Rainbow jeszcze bardziej.

"Więc planujesz wzbić się na pierwsze miejsce?" spytała po chwili lawendowa klacz Luny, a księżniczka tylko przytaknęła. "Zamierzamy pokonać Discorda i mieć najlepszy show w Equestrii!"

"Tylko... o czym on będzie?" zapytała Fluttershy niepewnie.

Księżniczka Nocy zastygła w miejscu z wyrazem twarzy nie do odczytania. Potem stanęła kopytami z powrotem na podłodze i ze stoickim spokojem zaczęła, "W tym momencie..." Każdy przystawił ciekawsko ucho, "MUSIMY COŚ SZYBKO WYMYŚLIĆ!" przez co niemalże ogłuchli i lawendowa klacz patrząc na Lunę, spytała, "Czyli wymyśliłaś, że będziesz miała własny show, ale nie pomyślałaś o czym on będzie?" strzeliła facehoof'a i wymamrotała, "Księżniczko... ja... nie, po prostu nie. Jak można tego nie zaplanować?"

"A ty miałaś kiedykolwiek własny program, Twilight?" spytała AJ z podniesioną brwią.

Twilight z zaczerwienionym pyszczkiem odparła, "Eheheh... nie... ale domyśliłabym się, że trzeba się najpierw przygotować, i że bez żadnej ekipy nie da rady nic zdziałać."

"Poczekajcie chwilę. Jakiej 'ekipy'?" spytała Luna niepewnie.

"No... kamerzysta, jeszcze jakieś kucyki, które będą mogły brać w tym udział... takie są przecież potrzebne rzeczy, żeby program wzbił się na najwyższe miejsce i doszedł do top 10." odparła Twilight jakby to było oczywiste.

"A skąd ty to wiesz, Twi?" zapytała Rainbow podejrzliwe, nie wiedząc skąd Twilight mogłaby się o czymś takim dowiedzieć.

"Była taka informacja dopisana drobnym drukiem tuż pod tą listą." alikorn wskazał na tak drobne litery, że były praktycznie nie do odczytania, a co dopiero do zauważenia.

"Ale to taki chwyt marketingowy!" oznajmiła Pinkie, a każdy znów na nią spojrzał nie rozumiejąc o co jej chodzi.

"Reeety, i wy chcecie tworzyć program!" powiedziała różowa klacz i wyciągając nowszy magazyn ze swojej grzywy, otworzyła go na pierwszej stronie, by następnie ujrzeć swoją twarz na całej stronie z dopiskiem: "The Pinkie Pie super-duper-extra Show najlepszy w całej Equestrii!" Hiperaktywny kucyk ziemski tylko zachichotał pod nosem.

* * *

><p>"Więc co takiego musimy najpierw zrobić, Twilight Sparkle?" zapytała Luna idąc z sześcioma kucykami ulicą Canterlotu, słońce Celestii jeszcze znajdowało się wysoko, oświetlając wszystko co znalazło się w jego zasięgu.<p>

"Na początku przydałoby się zebrać kilka chętnych kucyków do udziału w programie, a z tego powodu, że będzie on prowadzony przez ciebie, nie powinno być z tym większego problemu." Luna mogła tylko się uśmiechnąć już nie mogąc się doczekać, aż zacznie swój nowy program, którego istnienie planowała przez kilka ostatnich dni.

Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity i Applejack rozeszły się, by opowiadać kucykom o przyszłym show w telewizji i spytać się, czy któryś nich chciałby wziąć w nim udział.

Rainbow Dash lecąc patrzyła w dół, rozglądając się za jakimś odpowiednim kucykiem, który miałby zaszczyt wystąpić w totalnie genialnym programie. Właściwie to ona powinna mieć już dawno swój własny. Mówiła nawet o tym przed jednym występem o historii Equestrii w pewną Wigilię Serdeczności. Czemu nikt jeszcze nie przysłał jej jakiegoś listu pytającego, czy nie chciałaby zacząć własnym program, gdyż dzięki jej genialności na pewno byłby na pierwszym miejscu?!

Dash zamyślając się nad tym, jak wyglądałby najgenialniejszy program w Equestrii, o mało co nie wpadłaby na jeden budynek. Szybko się otrząsnęła z niepotrzebnych myśli i wyszukiwała wzrokiem innych kucyków.

Wkrótce zauważyła jakiegoś szarego jednorożca z cylindrem na głowie. Nie wiedziała, czy nadawałby się on do tego show, ale przecież Twilight nie mówiła nic o jakimś konkretnym wyglądzie, czy poziomu snobstwa...

"Hej, ty!" krzyknęła, zatrzymując ogiera w miejscu.

"Tak?" spytał odwracając się. Uhuh... to on był jednym z tych snobów. Dash musiała szybko podjąć jakieś działanie, a do głowy przyszedł jej tylko jeden pomysł.

"Znasz jakiegoś kucyka, który byłby ultra genialny i nadawał się do nowego programu, który będzie leciał w TV?" zapytała, a ogier tylko odwrócił głowę z pogardą i zostawił poirytowaną Rainbow. "Wiedziałam, że snob..." wymamrotała i zaczęła wyszukiwać kolejnego kucyka.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie skakała od jednorożca do jednorożca wypytując się, czy chciałby stać się super-duper sławny i wystąpić w jednym z programów. Większość jej nawet nie słuchała, bo paplała zbyt szybko i od rzeczy, a kilka nawet by się zgodziło, ale gdy już miała powiedzieć, że zostali przyjęci, ktoś inny zwracał ich uwagę i ci całkowicie o niej zapominali.<p>

Kiedy zauważyła jeszcze jednego kucyka, nagle wciągnęła powietrze i do niego dosłownie podleciała. "Hej!" powiedziała, a kucyk na nią zdziwiony spojrzał.

"W czymś problem?" zapytał, a Pinkie chichocząc, odparła, "Oczywiście, że nie! Chciałam się tylko zapytać, czy zechciałbyś wystąpić w programie prowadzonym przez Księżniczkę Lunę!"

"Czekaj... _tę_ Księżniczkę Lunę?" spytał niedowierzając.

"Dokładnie! Tę najprawdziwszą, najlepsiejszą i najfajniejszą księżniczkę!" odparła Pinkie z wielkim uśmiechem, a po chwili dodała, "Więc chcesz wziąć udział?"

"No jasne, że chcę!"

"Musisz mi tylko powiedzieć w czym się specjalizujesz, co codziennie robisz, gdzie mieszkasz, co jadasz i gdzie, czy twoi rodzice ży-"

"Czy to jakiś żart?" spytał ogier zatrzymując klacz w jej gadaniu.

"Pewnie! Chyba nie myślisz, że będziesz musiał aż tyle robić, co?" odparła śmiejąc się, co jakiś czas prychając. Kiedy już się uspokoiła i otworzyła załzawione oczy, kucyka już nie było.

"Oj, no weź! Nie umiesz załapać żartu?" spytała się kucyka, który gdzieś zniknął.

"Cóż, może inni będą bardziej zabawni." powiedziała do samej siebie wstając i podchodząc do kolejnego losowego kucyka, który siedział przy stole jedząc kanapkę.

* * *

><p>Applejack postanowiła zrobić coś trochę innego niż bezsensowne chodzenie od kucyka do kucyka i wykonała szybkie stanowisko z tabliczką, na której było napisane: "Tu możesz zapisać się do programu!" Musiała wymyśleć co takiego napisać, by zachęciło innych do chociażby podejścia, ale łatwiej by jej było, gdyby Księżniczka Luna chociaż podała im wcześniej nazwę tego swojego show, jeśli takową w ogóle wymyśliła.<p>

Zauważyła, że przed nią zebrała się kilkukucykowa kolejka, co jednak ją zdziwiło, ale cieszyła się, że plan wypalił.

"Proszę!" powiedziała wskazując, by wszyscy podeszli. Pierwszym kucykiem była jasnoróżowa klacz, jednorożec, której grzywa była w kolorach fioletowym i żółtym.

"Więc czemu chciałabyś się zapisać?" zapytała Applejack, a klacz odparła, "Występowałam już w kilku programach, które były zwykle rozrywkowe i jakiś czas byłam aktorką. Wtedy wystąpiłam w kilku komediach."

Kucyk ziemski teraz już wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Uśmiechając się, AJ spytała, "A jak ci na imię?"

"Aura Blossom." powiedział jednorożec, a pomarańczowa klacz kładąc przed nią jakiś gruby formularz, powiedziała, "Teraz wystarczy, że to wypełnisz i będziesz w programie!"

"Uh, to... wszystko?" spytała niepewnie, wyglądając głową na bok, bo było to tak wysokie, że aż zakrywało całą Applejack.

"Co?" zapytała otwierając na chwilę oko, by spojrzeć na zdziwionego jednorożca. "Ah, nie, nie. Tylko dwie kartki!" poinformował ją kucyk ziemski, a ta westchnęła z ulgą i biorąc w magię pióro, które leżało obok, zaczęła wypełniać dwie pierwsze kartki.

"Wiedziałam, że Twilight dała ich za dużo..." mruknęła do siebie Applejack i czekała, aż jednorożec skończy pisać, by potem móc przyjąć następnego kucyka.

* * *

><p>Rarity jednak nie robiła tego co musiała. Po drodze spotkała Fancy Pantsa z Fleur Dis Lee, którzy akurat przechadzali się drogami Canterlotu, co przeszkodziło jej w dalszym poszukiwaniu kucyków. Chociaż wiedziała, że i tak nikt nie będzie się chciał zgłosić, jeżeli ta nie powie, że show prowadzi Księżniczka Luna, więc dała sobie spokój, mimo iż dzięki temu mogłaby nawet uzbierać sporo chętnych kucyków.<p>

Powierzyła swoje zadanie nieśmiałej klaczy, która niestety zbyt bała się, by podejść do innych i najzwyczajniej zapytać się, czy mają ochotę wystąpić w jakimś tam programie bez nazwy. Pegazica nie była pewna, ale kiedy Rarity nie dawała jej spokoju i wręcz błagała zaczynając biadolić, żółta klacz się poddała i zgodziła się ją zastąpić, czego trochę żałowała, ale nie chciała zawieść białego jednorożca.

Lecz powiedziała sobie, że nie będzie zaczepiać kucyków, które na pewno nie zwrócą nawet na nią uwagi, więc starała się szukać kogoś innego niż tylko tych, którzy chodzili po ulicy, a takich było pełno.

W krótkiej, małej alejce zauważyła jednego kucyka ziemskiego, który opierał się o ścianę. Miał bardzo krótką grzywę, był wręcz łysy. Najczystszym kucykiem w całej Equestrii może i nie był, ale jakoś uważała, że nie będzie takim snobem jak reszta tych jednorożców w Canterlocie... oczywiście nie urażając ich.

Podeszła niepewnym krokiem do ogiera i nawet z daleka była w stanie się mu przyjrzeć. Poza brudem był ciemnobeżowy, a jego krótki ogon był koloru brązowego. Podchodząc jeszcze bliżej, pegazica przyciszonym głosem spytała,

"Um, przepraszam pana... c-czy...-eep!" zauważyła, że ten otworzył oczy, gdyż wcześniej najprawdopodobniej spał, a teraz wpatrywał się w nią pytającym wzrokiem. "Eh, mów co ci siedzi na głowie." oznajmił i wygodniej usiadł oparty o kamienną ścianę.

"B-bo... jest taka sprawa. Z kilkoma kucykami przygotowujemy program telewizyjny i... potrzeba nam ochotników, którzy chcieliby w nim wystąpić." Kucyk, który prawdopodobnie miał swoje młode lata za sobą, zamyślił się na moment i po chwili odparł, "Jeśli jednak nie będę przeszkadzać, to mogę wziąć udział w tym... 'projekcie'."

"Naprawdę?" zapytała Fluttershy z uśmiechem. Jednak to było łatwiejsze niż sądziła, albo po prostu trafiła na odpowiedniego kucyka. "Tak w ogóle, mów mi Stefan." dodał na koniec ogier i wstając, minął żółtą pegazicę, która tylko tam została myśląc o tym, że właśnie udało jej się zrobić coś, co uważała za niemożliwe i do tego nie zawiodła Rarity!

* * *

><p>Twilight stała z Księżniczką Luną w jednym miejscu i granatowy alikorn mówił Królewskim Canterlockim Głosem do wszystkich kucyków, które były zebrane na drodze Canterlotu, "UWAGA, CHCIAŁYBYŚMY OGŁOSIĆ, ŻE MY, KSIĘŻNICZKA LUNA TWORZYMY NOWY PROGRAM TELEWIZYJNY I POTRZEBA NAM UCZESTNIKÓW! KAŻDY CHĘTNY MOŻE SIĘ ZGŁOSIĆ WŁAŚNIE W TYM MIEJSCU! ZAPRASZAMY!" Lawendowa klacz musiała zakryć uszy, żeby zupełnie nie ogłuchnąć, zwłaszcza, że znajdowała się tuż obok Księżniczki Nocy.<p>

"Jak myślicie, Twilight Sparkle? Czy inni będą zachęceni do występu w naszym show?" zapytała Luna patrząc na alikorna, który tylko obserwował jak niektóre kucyki na ulicy właśnie uciekły, a tylko nieliczni zostali.

"Być... może." powiedziała, a przed nimi ustawiła się kolejka złożona z tych kucyków, które pozostały na ulicy i były najwyraźniej chętne.

"Czyli jednak tak." dodała od siebie Luna z uśmiechem i wraz z Twilight musiały przesłuchać wszystkie kucyki, które były przed nimi zebrane.

* * *

><p>Praktycznie cały dzień zajęło Lunie, Twilight oraz Applejack przesłuchanie wszystkich i ustalenie godziny oraz miejsca, do którego będą musiały później przybyć. Rainbow, Pinkie oraz Rarity natomiast za bardzo się nie powiodło. Rainbow trafiła się większość snobów, którzy nie chcieli nawet mieć z nią do czynienia i nie chcieli wysłuchiwać jej opowiastek oraz skarżenia się o tym, że powinien istnieć Rainbow Dash Show, a także, że powinni jej pomóc w zebraniu genialnych kucyków, bo najwidoczniej oni sami nie byli wystarczająco super.<p>

Pinkie Pie ignorowano, albo od niej uciekano, kiedy ta nawet podświadomie straszyła ich tym, że jeżeli nie wystąpią, bądź jeżeli będą chcieli wystąpić i zawalą, to spadnie na nich wieczna wściekłość Nightmare Moon, którą kiedyś była Luna. A jak kogoś udało jej się przekonać, to ten potem i tak rezygnował, gdy dowiedział się, że jednak ta szalona klacz tam będzie, a to nie było zbyt miłe z ich strony.

O Rarity chyba nikt nie musi nic mówić. Cały dzień spędziła na rozmowie z Fancy Pantsem i innymi jednorożcami, które jak najbardziej chciały przebywać w jej towarzystwie ze względu na to, że zadaje się z celebrytą. I mówić tu o takiej, która nie chciała wykonywać swojej roboty, bo uważała, że inni i tak będą chcieli wystąpić tylko ze względu na Księżniczkę Lunę...

Fluttershy natomiast udało się przekonać jednego kucyka, co jej w zupełności wystarczało, a także przyprawiało ją o dumę. Tyle, że ten kucyk miał trochę dziwne imię, ale to jednak nie jego wina, prawda? Ale cóż... nigdy nie znała kucyka, który miał na imię Stefan.

W końcu po całym dniu 'pracy', wszyscy zebrali się w sali tronowej, by omówić dalsze działania. Kiedyś w końcu ktoś musiał zapytać się Lunie, jak będzie zwał się jej program, na co ona odpowiedziała,

"The luna show!"

"Niech zgadnę, wymyślone na poczekaniu?" zapytała Applejack na co księżniczka tylko powiedziała, "Tak, ale każdy miał nazwę w tym stylu, więc czemu nie my?" AJ musiała przyznać, że nie powinno się kwestionować wyborów Księżniczki Nocy.

"Więc co będziemy robić dalej?" spytała Rainbow, a reszta się z nią zgodziła mając dokładnie to samo pytanie.

"Kiedy już posiadamy nazwę i kucyki, które wystąpią w naszym show... Twilight?" poprosiła Luna lawendową klacz o pomoc.

"Ten program jeszcze o czymś musi być." podpowiedziała, a Luna trzymając kopyto wyciągnięte w górze, powiedziała, "Będzie on o czymś naprawdę emocjonującym!"

"A dokładniej?" dopytywała Applejack.

"Może będzie on o wyścigach? Wiecie, czymś takim - *BOOM* pah, pah! Ratatatatata! *pipipipi* i... *KABOOM!*" powiedziała Pinkie imitując odgłosy bomb i strzałów.

"Całkiem nie głupi pomysł." przyznała AJ.

"Żartujesz sobie? Jest GENIALNY!" krzyknęła Dash próbując jakoś odwzorować scenę pościgu poprzez latanie w tę i we w tę.

"Tylko w czym oni się będą ścigać?" spytała Twilight.

"No... uh... Twilight, zniszczyłaś całą frajdę!" powiedziała cyjanowa pegazica nie mając pomysłu.

"Być może w zaprzęgach?" zaproponowała szeptem Fluttershy.

"Gdyby tylko ktoś wymyślił coś, dzięki czemu będzie można jeździć szybko i efektownie!" zamarzyła się Rainbow najwyraźniej nie słysząc tego co mówiła nieśmiała klacz.

"Tak... tylko nie potrzeba aż tylu efektów, bo moż-

"Tobie tylko zależy na efektach, Rainbow!" skarciła ją AJ.

"I właśnie o to chodzi! Jak Luna ma być na pierwszym miejscu, kiedy ten show będzie o jakiejś farmie i wiejskim nudnym 'czymś'?"

"Coś ty powiedziała?!" krzyknęła Applejack będąc gotowa naskoczyć na Dash.

"Ale nie musimy się tak kłó-

"To co słyszałaś!" odparła, dalej prowokując kucyka ziemskiego i ponownie przerywając Fluttershy.

"DZIEWCZYNY! Starczy!" krzyknęła Twilight, a potem powiedziała, "Przecież istnieje takie coś jak zaprzęg, wystarczyło pomyśleć!"

"Ta, mądralo, a teraz powiedz nam, _kto_ niby będzie to ciągnął?" spytała Rainbow z podniesioną brwią.

"Coś się wymyśli. Nie możemy się po prostu ze sobą zgodzić? W końcu to będzie program Luny, a nie Rainbow Dash Show!" odparła Twilight patrząc na Rainbow ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

"A _powinien_ to być Rainbow Dash Show!" oznajmiła Rainbow cały czas się kłócąc.

"Dziewczyny! Nie możecie się uspokoić?" wkroczyła do rozmowy żółta pegazica.

"Fluttershy ma rację. Nie robimy teraz nic pożytecznego, a powinnyśmy pomagać Księżniczce Lunie, lecz zamiast tego ciągle stoimy w miejscu bezsensownie się kłócąc." zgodziła się z nią Applejack.

"Nie zapominaj, że to ty zaczęłaś." upomniała ją cyjanowa klacz, sprawiając, że AJ ponownie musiała się uspokajać, żeby znowu niepotrzebnie nie zaczynać kłótni.

"Mamy już pomysł." powiedziała nagle Luna, która była zamyślona cały ten czas. Rarity wcześniej tylko się starała ignorować argumenty swoich przyjaciółek i słowa Luny przyniosły jej trochę ulgi.

"I jest on wręcz idealny." dodała, a każda z klaczy czekała tylko, aż Luna im o tym opowie.

* * *

><p>"Dobra, zebraliśmy się tutaj, żeby stworzyć najlepszy program pod słońcem, więc nie zawiedźcie nas jak i Luny." powiedziała Twilight maszerując wzdłuż kucyków ustawionych obok siebie w jednym rzędzie.<p>

"Musicie zrobić wszystko perfekcyjnie... albo chociaż się postarać, bo wszystko będzie zależało od was jak ten program wypadnie wśród oglądających." dodała i stanęła kilka metrów od kucyków, by mieć ich wszystkich na widoku.

"Czy jesteście gotowi?" zapytała, a każdy odparł,

"TAK!"

"Więc może to najzwyczajniej zaczniemy? To nie jest w końcu żadna wojna, czy coś w tym rodzaju, Twi." powiedziała Rainbow, która stała na poboczu z Rarity, Fluttershy i Applejack, a Twilight na nią spojrzała ze wzrokiem mówiącym, 'oczywiście musiałaś wszystko zniszczyć, co nie?'.

Wkrótce lawendowa klacz podeszła do swoich przyjaciółek, które znajdowały się na widowni i dała sygnał Pinkie Pie jak i Spike'owi, którzy znajdowali się w wielkim balonie oglądając całe zdarzenie z góry jak i je kamerując. 

Każdy mógł teraz obejrzeć pierwszy odcinek nowego programu o nazwie 'The luna show', który był połączeniem różnych zadań z wyścigami kucyków na torach jak i zagadek. Choć w większości były to różne zadania, które były związane z torami.

Twilight wraz z Księżniczką Luną przeniosły się do wnętrza budynku, z którego będą nadawać i głównie komentować to co się dzieje, a kiedy zawodnicy ukończą pierwszy wyścig, także wejdą do budynku i rozpocznie się losowanie zadań.

W końcu Twilight przemówiła, "Już za moment ma się zacząć wyścig, w którym czterech pierwszych wygranych przejdzie do następnej rundy. Podczas wyścigu wszystkich dziesięciu zawodników będzie musiało zmierzyć się z licznymi utrudnieniami oraz krótkimi zadaniami. Kto pierwszy ten lepszy!"

Na zewnątrz Pinkie Pie wcisnęła klakson rozpoczynając w tym samym momencie wyścig. Wszystkie kucyki wystartowały, a to kucyki ziemskie miały na początku największą przewagę nad jednorożcami.

"To jest takie EKSCYTUJĄCE!" krzyknęła Pinkie wyglądając ze Spike'iem z balonu i obserwując to co robią kucyki na dole. 

Na początku wyścigu przed uczestnikami stało wyzwanie w postaci labiryntu. Oczywiście co to by było za wyzwanie, gdyby polegało tylko na szukaniu wyjścia. Mimo iż to nie było nawet w planach programu, Discord postanowił sam wziąć w nim udział w postaci kogoś, kto będzie przeszkadzał reszcie.

"Przecież tak nie miało być..." powiedziała przez zęby Twilight widząc jak Discord pstryknął palcami i przed jednym z zawodników pojawił się wielki, zmutowany biały królik.

Jednorożec, na którego przypadło to nieszczęście, zawrócił i uciekał tym razem przed królikiem, który tak naprawdę nie był wcale groźny, lecz Discord sprawił, że wyglądał on dla uczestnika jak wielki potwór. Sam musiał przyznać, że wyglądało to przekomicznie jak za kucykiem ganiał mały królik, a ten uciekał od niego jak od jakiegoś potwora.

"Księżniczko, mam coś z nim zrobić?" spytała szeptem Twilight Lunę.

"Nie, Twilight... wydaje się nam, że dzięki temu może coś z tego wyjść." Lawendowa klacz próbowała znaleźć za tymi słowami jakieś znaczenie, lecz nie mogła tego zrozumieć, ale postanowiła się posłuchać księżniczki i zobaczyć co się stanie.

Kucyk, którego Fluttershy znała jako Stefan, skręcał na każdym zakręcie w labiryncie i jak na losowego kucyka ziemskiego, którego spotkała śpiącego w śmieciach, mógł nawet wygrać, zwłaszcza, że draconequus nie poświęcał mu zbytniej uwagi.

Drugi kucyk, którego tym razem Applejack znała jako Aura Blossom musiała zmierzyć się z jedną z blokad Discorda. Była to dziwna ściana stworzona z waty cukrowej. Do głowy od razu przyszedł jej pomysł, że żeby przez nią przejść, będzie musiała się przez nią przegryźć. Tak też zrobiła i na szczęście ściana nie była zbyt gruba, dzięki czemu mogła ruszyć dalej po jakiejś minucie.

"Doprawdy daje mi to dużo zabawy." powiedział Discord śmiejąc się i kontynuując utrudnianie innym przejście labiryntu. Wkrótce jednak ustąpił im i pstrykając palcami, usunął wszelkie przeszkody, lecz zostawił 'małego' królika wciąż goniącego jednego jednorożca, by potem przenieść się do następnej części wyścigu.

Stefanowi jako pierwszemu udało się opuścić labirynt. Drugą była Aura Blossom, a dwoma ostatnimi kucykami był jeden jednorożec z czarno-niebiesko-żółtą grzywą i szarym umaszczeniem, a kolejnym natomiast była klacz, kucyk ziemski, z brązową grzywą i jasnoniebieskim umaszczeniem. Jednorożca Applejack zapamiętała jako Light Strike, a Luna z Twilight kucyka ziemskiego jako Blue Poem.

Light był dobry w wykonywaniu zadań związanych z zagadkami, bądź wytrzymałościowych, a Blue dawała sobie radę z gimnastykowaniem się, co nie uniknęłoby Rainbow Dash, choć pewnie zwróciłaby większą uwagę na szybkość, w czym jest lepsza Blossom.

_"Wszystkim udało się błyskawicznie ukończyć labirynt! Przed zawodnikami stoi teraz zadanie w postaci uniknięcia złapania przez..."_ Twilight usłyszała jak Luna coś mówi, co mogłaby uznać za kolejne zadanie, a skoro Discord już postanowił się przyłączyć, to czemu by nie wykorzystać jego obecności?

_"Zawodnicy będą musieli unikać stworzeń Discorda, który dodatkowo stworzy lodową powierzchnię, na której wszyscy będą się ślizgać, co utrudni im ucieczkę."_

Draconequus słysząc swoje imię, spytał mrugając niewinnie oczyma, "_Moi_? Ależ to zaszczyt..." dodał, kłaniając się oraz pstrykając przy tym palcami i powierzchnia, która wcześniej była ziemią i trawą zamieniła się w lód.

W labiryncie zostały dwa kucyki, które cały czas błądziły i z braku czasu odpadły z zawodów. Pinkie zmieniła na tabliczce liczbę kucyków, które brały udział, obok której widniał napis: "POZOSTAŁYCH KUCYKÓW: 8"

"Uuu! Coraz mniej kucyków!" dodała od siebie dalej obserwując wyścig. "Ciekawe kto zostanie na końcu!" powiedział Spike, a Twilight zgadzając się z nim, powiedziała, _"Dokładnie! Kto będzie zwycięzcą i przejdzie do następnej rundy?"_

Przez te kilka minut dwójce kucyków udało się opuścić lodowisko i uciec od wytworów Discorda, a tymi kucykami byli Stefan i Light Strike. Zaraz po nich z lodowiska wyszła także jedna klacz, która nazywała się Violet Rink, której imię także wskazywało na to, że potrafiła poruszać się po lodzie wręcz doskonale. Ostatnim zawodnikiem, który opuścił drugi etap na czas była Blue Poem, a reszta jeszcze się zmagała z unikaniem dziwnych królików jak i różowych chmur, które co chwilę strzelały piorunami. Niedługo przed końcem czasu do kolejnej części wyścigu udało się jeszcze przejść Aurze Blossom, której dobrze szło w pierwszym etapie.

_"Kolejna część wyścigu będzie trudniejsza! Przed uczestnikami czeka strzelanie z łuku do gwiazd z lodu, ale to nie wszystko! Trzeba sprawić, by gwiazda wpadła do wiaderka poniżej, gdyż dopiero wtedy otworzy się wyjście z trzeciego etapu, a zaraz po nim znajduje się meta!"_

_"Dokładnie tak jak mówicie, Twilight. W kolejnym etapie także nie będzie zbyt jasno! Jedynym źródłem światła jest to padające z gwiazdy, ponieważ nie jest ona tylko z lodu, zostało na nią rzucone specjalne zaklęcie."_ dodała od siebie Luna, a Pinkie Pie słysząc to przez głośnik znajdujący się na zewnątrz budynku, przy którego wejściu jest już meta, powiedziała,

"Jest jeszcze lepiej niż sądziłam!" 

Na widowni Rainbow z Applejack obstawiała kto wygra, bo przecież zwyczajne zwycięstwo byłoby zbyt nudne.

"Więc jak AJ? Kogo obstawiasz?" spytała Rainbow z pewnym siebie uśmiechem.

"Blue Poem powinna zwyciężyć. Wydaje mi się, że pod koniec weźmie się w garść." odparła obserwując na większym ekranie to co się dzieje w miejscu, które znajdowało się za wielkimi, szarymi chmurami i częściowym nocnym niebem.

"Serio? Jakoś w to wątpię. Aura Blossom ma większe szanse, bo jest jednorożcem." oznajmiła Rainbow nie widząc nic nadzwyczajnego w tamtym kucyku ziemskim.

"A ty tylko widzisz jakieś możliwości u kucyków, których rasa bardziej odpowiada wyzwaniu..." powiedziała Applejack, a pegazica na nią spojrzała, mówiąc poirytowana, "Więc się ciesz, bo jakby tam był pegaz to stawiałabym na niego sto monet!"

"Chcesz się założyć?" spytała AJ wyciągając przed siebie kopyto. "Jasne." odparła Dash i z kucykiem ziemskim przybiła kopyto sprawiając, że zakład wszedł w życie. Teraz musiały tylko mieć nadzieję, że obstawiany przez nie kucyk wygra.

"Ja jednak myślę, że Stefanowi dobrze idzie." dodała od siebie Fluttershy z uśmiechem patrząc na ekran.

"Huh?" Obie klacze się odwróciły patrząc na żółtą pegazicę pytającym wzrokiem i podniesioną brwią, następnie spojrzały między sobą i wkrótce na ekran, by ujrzeć, że temu łysemu kucykowi już udało się trafić w gwiazdę, która spadła i otworzyła mu przejście do mety. Rainbow z Applejack spojrzały znowu na siebie i powiedziały, "Do bani z tym..." potem się odwróciły i skrzyżowały kopyta w złości, że żadna z nich nie wygra zakładu.

Tak jak mówiła Fluttershy, tak też kucyk ziemski dobiegł do mety jako pierwszy. Za nim podążył Light Strike, Violet Rink i jeszcze jakiś jednorożec, którego imienia niestety nikt nie pamiętał. Reszta kucyków odpadła i Pinkie Pie ustawiła na tabliczce cyfrę 4.

"Woohoo!" krzyknęła, a Spike się na nią spojrzał. "Nadal jestem ciekawa kto wygra..."

"Gratulacje. Udało się wam ukończyć wyścig i dobiec jako pierwszym do mety, macie coś do powiedzenia zanim rozpoczniemy kolejną rundę?" spytała Twilight, a Light Strike dysząc, powiedział, "Tylko cieszę się, że... mogę wziąć... udział w tym... programie."

"A ty Violet?" zapytał alikorn tym razem klacz obok.

"To była przyjemność tutaj wystąpić, ale teraz... możemy już przejść do następnej rundy? Śpieszy mi się wygrać, a w moim domu czeka miejsce na kolejne trofeum." Twilight z Luną tylko stały cicho patrząc na klacz ze zdziwionym wyrazem na twarzy. 

Na widowni znajdującej się na zewnątrz, Rainbow mogła się tylko śmiać, a AJ chichotać z twarzą schowaną w kapeluszu.

"Jest GENIALNA!" powiedziała Dash dalej się śmiejąc.

"To... było całkiem aroganckie, ale i też doskonałe! Co powiesz, Spike?" zwróciła się Pinkie do Spike'a, który tylko patrzył przed siebie próbując zrozumieć co takiego śmiesznego widziała w tych słowach Rainbow, jak i AJ. 

Wracając do budynku, w którym znajdowało się czterech pozostałych zawodników, Twilight jak i Luna. Kiedy lawendowa klacz już się otrząsnęła, przeszła do jednorożca, którego imienia za nic nie mogła sobie przypomnieć, ale tak czy inaczej spytała,

"A czy ty masz do dodania coś od siebie?"

"Nic specjalnego. No może..." zastanowił się. Twilight tylko z uśmiechem nakłaniała go, by jednak coś powiedział.

"Pozdrawiam mamę!"

Wtedy na widowni Fluttershy z Rarity nie była pewna, czy ktoś w pobliżu nie słyszał śmiechu Rainbow i Applejack, ale chyba głośniejsza była Pinkie Pie.

"I tak został już ostatni zawodnik, który może by coś powiedział?" zapytała Luna, a Stefan tylko odchrząknął.

"Ja to bym się napił Applejack Daniels'a..."

"Dooobrze... więc przejdźmy do następnego zadania!" oznajmiła Twilight i kiedy miała już kontynuować, to przerwał jej kamerzysta.

"Cięcie!" Każdy na niego spojrzał zdziwiony.

"Wybaczcie, ale potrzeba tu więcej akcji... czegoś ciekawszego, bo widownia zanudzi się na śmierć." powiedział kamerzysta, a Twilight spytała,

"Czego na przykład?" 

"Hej! Czemu wszystko stało się czarne?" zapytała rozczarowana Dash.

"Może po prostu tam pójdziemy i się spytamy?" zaproponowała AJ, a cyjanowa pegazica nie była pewna, czy ta uznaje ją za idiotkę, czy nie.

"Zgodzę się z Applejack. Wypadałoby sprawdzić co się tam dzieje." oznajmił biały jednorożec i z resztą ruszył w stronę budynku, który znajdował się niedaleko nich. 

"Dobra, co tu się dzieje?" spytała Rainbow, a każdy spojrzał na drzwi, przez które weszły cztery klacze.

"Rainbow, kamerzysta uznał, że ten program jest zbyt nudny i potrzeba mu czegoś więcej... tylko czego?" odparła Twilight zamyślając się.

"Pamiętacie jak Pinkie mówiła o tych wybuchach i pościgach?" Spytała Applejack, a każdy kiwnął głową.

"Więc czemu by nie zrobić show właśnie o tym?"

"Jednak nie powiedziałyśmy wam dokładnie o czym chciałybyśmy, żeby był ten show." zaczęła Luna przerywając reszcie rozmowę.

"Tak... księżniczka wcale nam nie mówiła o czym miałby być _jej_ show, a za to _my_ jej wszystko proponowaliśmy." zgodziła się z nią Fluttershy.

"Jednak przydałoby mu się trochę więcej akcji..." przyznała granatowa klacz, a każdy na nią spojrzał z zaciekawieniem.

* * *

><p>"Uh... księżniczko? Czy to jednak bezpieczne?" spytała Twilight patrząc z dołu jak Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy i Applejack siedziały na jednym monocyklu i musiały przejechać po lince tak, by nie spaść w ogień, który znajdował się pod nimi.<p>

"Oczywiście, że nie. Właśnie na tym to polega." odparła Luna z uśmiechem i szybko coś powiedziała do różowej klaczy, która znajdowała się obok niej. Kiedy się od niej oddaliła, ta zniknęła, a Twilight zdziwiona, gdzie mogła wysłać Luna Pinkie, zapytała, "Gdzie teraz poszła Pinkie Pie?"

"Zobaczysz." oznajmiła z tym samym uśmiechem.

"Możemy zaczynać!" krzyknęła do czterech kucyków na górze.

"AKCJA!" 

Różowa klacz szybko wróciła ze Stefanem na grzbiecie i upuszczając go na podłogę, szybko zmyła się z planu. Kucyk ziemski wstając na równe kopyta, z monotonnym wyrazem twarzy spojrzał na cztery kucyki znajdujące się na monocyklu wysoko nad ogniem. Dołączała do nich w tym czasie Pinkie i pokazała im wszystkim zielony haczyk na znak, że można zaczynać.

"Teraz ten różowy kuc z czterema innymi postara się przejechać na monocyklu na drugi koniec liny, co przez większość jest uznawane za totalny idiotyzm." powiedział Stefan monotonnym tonem.

Na drugim końcu znajdowała się istna beczka lukru, do której Pinkie chciała dotrzeć za wszelką cenę. Dzięki temu przejazd był w stu procentach wykonalny, bo przecież Pinkie Pie potrafi wszystko. Kiedy już przejedzie z czterema klaczami na drugi koniec, rozpocznie się prawdziwy program rozrywkowy.

Różowa klacz powoli ruszyła się do przodu i wjechała na linę, która była przymocowana do drugiego końca. Będąc na niej, jechała do przodu zmniejszając swoją odległość od lukru, który na nią czekał. Już chwilę później była w połowie i gdy miała się poruszyć dalej, nagle wystrzeliły fajerwerki. Linka się zerwała, a Pinkie podskoczyła w górę, by złapać się liny, która przyleciała z góry. Cztery klacze złapały się jej kopyt, żeby nie spaść i jeszcze chwilę wcześniej uważały, że spadną.

Twilight wręcz 'obgryzała' kopyta, gdy patrzyła jak różowa klacz z Rarity, Fluttershy, Dash i AJ leci w stronę drugiego postoju, na którym znajdował się lukier. Już zaraz znalazła się na drugiej stronie, każdy kucyk był cały i nic się nikomu nie stało.

"To było całkowicie..." zaczął Stefan, ale przerwał mu Discord, który się nagle pojawił w pomieszczeniu, a w tym samym momencie fajerwerki znów wystrzeliły. "Doskonałe i emocjonujące!" dokończył za niego draconequus, a kucyk ziemski odparł,

"Chciałem powiedzieć 'całkowicie powalone i głupie', ale powiedzmy, że to też się liczy."

"Discord?! Czy to ty zerwałeś tę linę?!" krzyknęła Twilight do draconequusa.

"Kto, ja? Ależ droga Twilight, jak możesz osądzać o to _mnie_?" zapytał Discord niewinnie.

"Cóż... to nie było w planach, ale widać, że nasza oglądalność wzrosła." powiedziała Luna patrząc na magazyn, który przed chwilą przyniosła listonoszka z zezem.

"Naprawdę?" spytał lawendowy alikorn podchodząc do księżniczki i wyglądając jej przez ramię.

Byli teraz na drugim miejscu w najlepszych programach przed zielonym aligatorem. Z jakegoś powodu widzowie to polubili, więc można powiedzieć, że dobrze im poszło... tak jakby.

"Ale jeszcze nie skończyliśmy." poinformowała wszystkich Luna.

"Jak to?" każdy spytał zdziwiony.

"Mamy jeszcze nasz program rozrywkowy do dokończenia." oznajmiła puszczając do nich oko.

Nadal byli zdziwieni o co mogło chodzi księżniczce, ale postanowili tego nie kwestionować, bo przecież to jest jej show.

* * *

><p>"Teraz uczestnik o numerze 1 zakręci kołem i sprawdzi jakie zadanie na niego czeka." powiedziała prowadząca, a Stefan podszedł do 'Koła Przeznaczenia' i nim zakręcił. Obróciło się ono kilka razy i wkrótce na strzałce zatrzymał się obrazek kucyka dzwoniącego do innego kucyka.<p>

"Oooooch! Jeden z najlepszych żartów!" krzyknęła różowa klacz z widowni.

"Tak jak powiedziała Pinkie, Stefan będzie musiał zadzwonić do jakiegoś kucyka, żeby go wkręcić." powiedziała Księżniczka Nocy i wskazał na Twilight, by dała kucykowi ziemskiego wylosować jakiś numer.

Wkrótce ogier wyjął jedną z małych kartek i podszedł do telefonu, by potem wykręcić numer.

Gdy kucyk ziemski zaczął mówić, to musiało oznaczać, że jednak ktoś odebrał.

* * *

><p>Lazurowa klacz usłyszała jak jej nowy telefon stacjonarny zaczął dzwonić. Ciekawa kto mógł ośmielić się zadzwonić do Wspaniałej i Potężnej Trixie, odebrała go i przystawiła słuchawkę do ucha.<p>

Po drugiej stronie usłyszała głos dorosłego ogiera, który powiedział, "Gratulujemy, twój program właśnie znajduje się na pierwszym miejscu w magazynie "Jesteś kucem, bądź sławny"!"

"Więc jednak widownia zrozumiała jak Wspaniała i Potężna jest Trixie!" powiedział jednorożec do siebie i od razu wyjął z szafki magazyn, który przyniósł jej niedawno listonosz, a którego jeszcze nie czytała, bo spodziewała się, że jej program będzie na liście tych najgorszych. Bo te durne kucyki nie rozumieją prawdziwej magii...

Kiedy przeszła na odpowiednią stronę zauważyła, że jest... na pierwszym miejscu, ale NAJGORSZYCH programów Equestrii.

"Czy to miał być jakiś głupi żart?!" krzyknęła Trixie do słuchawki.

"Nie mówiłem, że będzie w _najlepszych_ programach, paniusiu!" Z tymi słowami kucyk się rozłączył na jeszcze większą złość Trixie.

"NIKT, ale to NIKT nie robi sobie żartów ze Wspaniałej i Potężnej TRIXIE!"

* * *

><p>"Więc chyba już możemy powiedzieć kto jest naszym dzisiejszym zwycięzcą." powiedziała prowadząca wręczając Stefanowi dyplom 'Najlepszego Kucyka Programu' z podpisem Księżniczki Luny i Twilight oraz bukiet róż, który potem ogier zjadł.<p>

"Brawo Stefan!" powiedzieli wszyscy na widowni.

"Rządzisz, woohoo!" dodała od siebie Fluttershy.

"Pff... jestem pewna, że zrobiłabym to lepiej." prychnęła Rainbow krzyżując kopyta.

"Ta, ale ja i tak byłabym od ciebie lepsza, Rainbow." oznajmiła Applejack, a ta tylko na nią spojrzała z poirytowaniem. "Spokojnie, Dash, to tylko żarty." powiedziała AJ śmiejąc się i kładąc kopyto na jej ramieniu. Cyjanowa pegazica nawet sama wydała z siebie cichy śmiech.

"Urządzę Gratulującą-Wygranej-Stefana-Kucyka-Ziemskiego imprezę!" krzyknęła Pinkie Pie już zastanawiając się co na niej będzie. 

Każdy gratulował Stefanowi wygranej, a Luna usłyszała jak ktoś puka do drzwi. Podeszła do nich, by je następnie otworzyć ukazując szarą pegazicę, która wyjęła z torby jakąś paczkę, którą następnie wręczyła księżniczce.

"Co to takiego?" spytała siebie i zaczęła ją otwierać. Twilight podeszła do Luny i przyglądała się temu co robi.

Granatowy alikorn wyjął z paczki kilka magazynów, na przodzie jednego z nich widniał napis: "THE LUNA SHOW JEDNYM Z NAJLEPSZYCH PROGRAMÓW ROZRYWKOWYCH"

"The luna show najlepszym programem w telewizji?"

"Program tak doskonały, że przebił Chaos Show!"

"Program telewizyjny dorównujący The Pinkie Pie super-duper-extra Show?!"

"Chwila moment... The Pinkie Pie Show?" spytała Twilight, gdy zobaczyła napis jednego z magazynów. Na jego pierwszej stronie widniał obraz Pinkie Pie i Luny, a pomiędzy nimi 'V.S.'.

"Nie wiedziałam, że Pinkie ma własny show..." mruknęła i rozejrzała się za różową klaczą. Zaraz po tym jak się odwróciła o mało co nie wyskoczyła ze skóry. Tuż nad nią stała Pinkie Pie ciekawsko przyglądająca się magazynom.

"Jak?-gdzie?-kiedy?!" pytała zdezorientowana tym, że nie usłyszała jak podchodziła.

"Co tam macie Twi? Oooch! Hej, tutaj jest mój program!" zauważyła Pinkie i przyjrzała się mu bardziej. "Pokaż jakie Luna ma miejsce na liście!" powiedziała po chwili.

Księżniczka Luny przeszła na stronę, która ukazała jej show na pierwszym miejscu najlepszych programów w Equestrii. Tuż nad nią widniał program roku - The Pinkie Pie super-duper-extra Show.

"Pinkie, nie mówiłaś nam, że prowadzisz własny program." powiedziała zdziwiona Twilight zauważając, że teraz jest odpowiednia okazja, by ją o to zapytać.

"Mogłam zapomnieć, bo dzisiaj działo się taaaak WIELE rzeczy, że sama się już w tym wszystkim pogubiłam, Twi!" odparła Pinkie podekscytowanie podskakując.

"Ale wiesz, że mogłaś nam to powiedzieć jeszcze zanim przybyłyśmy do Canterlotu?"

"Wcześniej nie pytałyście, głupiutkie!" powiedziała Pinkie Pie chichocząc i odchodząc od wciąż zdziwionej Twilight i radosnej Luny.

"Widzicie to, Twilight?! Jesteśmy na pierwszym miejscu, cała nasza praca się opłaciła!" powiedziała księżniczka z uśmiechem. Lawendowa klacz odwzajemniła uśmiech i odparła, "Więc można powiedzieć, że dzień udany?"

"I także noc, Twilight. Także noc." 

Na jakiś moment w całym budynku zapadła cisza i przez tę chwilę ktoś ponownie zapukał do drzwi. Tym razem to Twilight do nich podeszła i magią je otworzyła. W wejściu ukazała się ta sama klacz, listonoszka, ale tym razem miała dla nich list. Alikorn go wziął i zamykając za sobą drzwi, odwrócił się w stronę reszty kucyków, którzy teraz na nią patrzyli.

Twilight otworzyła kopertę i wyjęła z niej kartkę, na której było napisane prawie nieczytelnym i chaotycznym pismem coś w rodzaju skargi, a była ona od pewnego lazurowego jednorożca...

* * *

><p>Klacz podniosła pióro i kartkę w magii, by potem zasiąść przy biurku i zacząć pisać do The luna show skargę, że została wrobiona i okłamana. Oczywiście wiedziała, że to był ktoś stamtąd, bo znajdowała się tam Sparkle, więc to musiała być właśnie jej wina.<p>

"Wspaniała i Potężna Trixie pisze zażalenie!" powiedziała płaczliwym głosem lazurowa klacz. 

**THE END**


End file.
